Xenosaga ELSNL: Also Sprach Menschheit
by Nim Maj
Summary: With Wilhelm's plans delayed by U-DO's unknowing pawn, Ormus and a divided Federation clash. Secrets will be revealed and powers cast down. The time has come. The beginning of the End. Or is it the end of the Beginning?
1. Setting the Stage

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga I-III

'_Thoughts_'

"Words"

**Xenosaga III: Es last Sich Nicht Lesen **

**Also Sprach Menschheit**

**Thus Spoke Humanity **

By: Nim Maj

**Prologue**

The worst heart of the world... perhaps it is but one of the great mercies of God that 'es lasst sich nicht lessen,' it does not permit itself to be read. One could continue in bliss, ignorant of the depth of darkness, the depravities that one is capable of committing. When staring into the abyss, one must remember that it stares back.

Perhaps it is another mercy, that ignorant of this potential one can develop in another direction, and a more productive one at that. Such may be the case for one member of the Kuno clan, one Kuno Katsuyori. Like members of his family, he could have been insane, or a genius, depending on your definition. He was an excellent example of one who blurs that fine line. Perhaps he was just an uncommon mind in a sea of complacency. It was he, after all, who spurred some technological developments in directions never before conceived.

Such was the person U-DO chose to disrupt the activation of yet another Zarathustra. In that, he succeeded beyond his wildest dreams. A single pebble thrown into a pond causes ripples that create more and so on, growing wider, its' effect evident. In this case, the "pond" was a star cluster inhabited by a humanity on the brink of annihilation.

Who new, that when the dust settled from this conflict, that humanity could bravely venture out and reclaim lost space before the Gnosis attack? Who new, that powers would be thrown down, the Gnosis routed, and humanity's fate, decided by humanity itself, and not hidden manipulators?

This was the potential of Katsuyori Kuno. And perhaps it was best he passed when he did. What more could he have done?

When historians took a second look at the life and works of one Katsuyori Kuno, what they saw caused them to blink hard. Personal army? Check. Financial backing of 2 of the richest and most influential corporations in the galaxy? Check. Popular with the masses? Check. On good terms with the navy? Check. Enemies and rivals cast down? Double checked. Their conclusion? He was building an empire (or what could be construed as one)! He was the only visible leader, the others having earned disrepute in the war against the Gnosis and Ormus. He was charismatic, earnest, influential, rich, and loyal. He was visionary, possessed with a certain mystique, and his methods visible to the public eye. He built a reputation of honesty and of concern for the average man. Should he have lived, he could have seized the entire star cluster, and all done with the established government's approval and resources! The people could have made him a tyrant, and they would cheer.

This was the kind of person that the historians discovered. Alas, that Katsu's friends had benefitted greatly from him, and his successor was the victor. And History, is written by the victors.

Che, what do historians know? At least he died a hero.

- Albert "Albedo" Kukai, formerly Albedo Piazzola

* * *

**Chapter 1: Setting the Stage**

"Erde Kaiser Solomon you are cleared for take off."

"EK Solomon, launching."

The Cortana's bridge was a hive of activity. Final preparations were taking place for the new weapons demonstrations being held on Fifth Jerusalem, the Federation capital. Taking part in this are several joint projects of the Kukai Foundation and the Vector Corporation. One of which is the Erde Kaiser Project. By equipping an Ein Sof chassis with an Erde Kaiser reactor, the resulting mecha was hoped to be a mass-produced rival to the rare and powerful Ein Sof's. The prototypes, named after Earth rulers were designed to meet ES's on equal terms alone, but overcome them in numbers and veterancy, capitalizing on the ES's picky nature when concerning pilots, and their limited number. One of the prototypes, is Katsu's personal favorite, the Erde Kaiser Solomon.

"Solomon, beginning exercises."

"Roger Solomon, good hunting."

The observers looked on, Katsu having difficulty standing still due to the nearing culminating point of this scheme of his. He was wearing the purple Federation government official's uniform. Distracting himself by turning to his neighbor, "So Chief, did you talk to Shion?"

"Sigh. I tried, but she wasn't there so I left a message." said a down Allen Ridgeley. He still wore the standard tan Vector uniform with a green stripe. "I hope she comes." he said not feeling up to conversation.

Shaking his head, "Man oh man. You should have told her how you feel already. At least then you would know where you stand."

"But what if she rejects me!? I don't think I could stand the heartbreak…"

"Then tell her if you can't be lovers you can still be friends."

"I can't do that!" said Allen with a horrified look. "I have to take this slow. I don't want to pressure her. I'm not confident like you or Solomon."

Rolling his eyes Katsu replied after some consideration. "Fine. Take all the time you want. But I have to ask… do you know how old I am?"

"Huh? Uhm, seventeen I think?"

"Seventeen going on eighteen. But how old is this body?"

"Let's see, 15 years ago Albedo was around 12 so… around 27? Why?"

"Shion is?"

"23 (1)"

'_That was fast, crazy stalker…_' was the shared thought held by the crew of the Cortana.

"Well, after this war, which I am trying to bring to an end, I intend to court Shion earnestly."

"Wh-what?!" said a clearly shocked Allen.

"Yes. Until then, you can pursue her without my interference."

"But, but…"

"Which is why you should make a valiant effort in winning her heart. Do your best, Chief!" said a grinning Katsu as he slapped Allen in the back before scowling as he remembered something. "And you really should have more confidence. Solomon is simply what you could be, if you were more logical and stopped limiting yourself. He's practically your clone (2)!"

Turning back to the displays, Katsu continued to stand impatiently, confident he had motivated Allen to more earnestly pursue Shion. '_Better hurry, or I might just carry out my warning_.'

* * *

Later, in Katsu's quarters on the Cortana…

"Alright Kat, are there any other outstanding issues I need to know about?"

"Cecilia will soon arrive with updated reports and a communication from the Little Master. She reported receiving the latest news from Bastion and other significant events in the Federation." answered Katarina, one of Katsu's secretary Realians. "All other lesser encrypted reports are at your desk."

Katarina was a dark-blue haired Realian with long hair reaching her waist. Like all Realians, she had golden eyes. Her body was formed to look like a teenager. She wore a white version of the uniforms the 100-series' onboard the Durandal wore. Like her green-haired "sister," she was a high performance, multi-role Realian. This meant that they could perform a larger number of jobs more efficiently than their more specialized counterparts. For example, Cecilia and Katarina were Katsu's bodyguards as much as his secretaries. This included the ability to pilot the Erde Kaisers.

"Thank you. You can go now and get some rest. I'll work on some of these reports while waiting for your sister." Katsu said as he turned his attention to the files in front of him.

"Very well, sir." with that she turned and left.

Inspecting the headings of the files, Katsu couldn't help but sweat drop. '_Is Jr doing _any_ work? Or is he just shoving it all on me? Is Albedo helping at all???_'

A short while after he started Cecilia arrived, wearing a white uniform similar to Kat's. "Master, I have the updates."

"Go ahead."

"The Little Master and the Young Master are taking the Elsa to investigate a mysterious landmass that appeared in the Gedalya region, after being requested by Committee member Juli Mizrahi and Representative Helmer. MOMO, Jin, and Ziggy are accompanying him. The Durandal is standing by just in case. They wish you success with the demonstrations on Fifth Jerusalem, should they be unable to make it." Cecilia reported while she handed him the datapad in her hand.

"Hmmm, that's good. Keep me posted on their progress, should you be able to obtain information from them. What of Bastion?" Katsu asked as he perused the file.

"All is quiet on that front. The results of the elections will be known within the month. I believe you will be able to step down from the position of Governor General."

"That's a relief." Katsu commented as he turned to look at the hyperspace walls outside of the window while he contemplated the file on hand. "Hmmm. Contact Bastion and tell them to increase the alert. It seems that an Ormus fleet is approaching Gedalya. Gedalya is within striking distance of both Bastion and Second Miltia. I want reinforcements to be ready to move just in case. But we'll have to wait and see what the Andras Fleet's response is to this. Be ready to support them."

"As you wish."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Master Gaignun Representative Helmer, and President Wilhelm would like to see you at your earliest convenience upon your arrival on Fifth Jerusalem. Three different meetings sir."

"I see. Very well, please arrange an appropriate time and contact them. Then update me. Thank you." Taking that as a dismissal, Cecilia left Katsu to his thoughts.

'_First Michtam, now Gedalya. Its no longer a stalemate. We need to win soon to build up momentum. Events… are finally happening.'_ After a few more moments of quiet introspection, _'Things will come to a head at Fifth Jerusalem. The beginning of the end.'_ Katsu grinned evily. '_I can't wait!_'

* * *

A/N

1 – An estimate. She should be going on 24.

2 – More on who/what Solomon is later. It's not just an Erde Kaiser.

And here is my second story! This story will conclude Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen. Look forward to it!

**The Missing Year Timeline (Abridged)**

**1 week** after the appearance of Abel's Ark (**A**fter **A**bel):

After an inquiry, Shion Uzuki is fired. The Kukai Foundation hires her for her connection to E.S. Dinah and to help maintan the Realians. Allen Ridgeley is put on probation and reduced pay before resuming duties as the new head of Vector's 1st R&D Division. Construction begins on the 2nd Durandal-class starship primarily tasked with being a science vessel, to be named the Cortana. Jin and Shion Uzuki begin training Katsu in the basics of Uzuki-ryu.

**2 weeks** AA:

The Erde Kaiser Project is begun. Its' goal is to create prototypes for Ein Sof equivalent AMWS for the Federation to be mass produced later. Members include the Professor, Assistant Scott, and other members of the Robot Academy and representatives from all of Vector's R&D Divisions. Founding of the Kukai Konstruction Krew (K4), the Kukai Foundation's construction company. They begin work on expanding 2nd Miltia's shipyards to allow for larger ships to be built as part of Vector's "outsourcing" project. It would eventually start producing more Rhinemaiden-class battleships.

**3 weeks **AA:

To deal with the rising amount of paperwork, Katsu purchases 2 high-performance, multi-role Realians. He names them Cecilia and Katarina, after Cecily and Cathe.

**2 months** AA:

The Cortana is completed and begins its maiden voyage. The Erde Kaiser Project is moved to the Cortana and Shion Uzuki is assigned there as well. KOSMOS is also moved to the Cortana pending transport to Fifth Jerusalem.

**3 months** AA:

The Cortana, still on its maiden voyage, is attacked by the Gnosis while in the Beta system. The crew aids in the evacuation of the civilians, covers for the retreating Federation garrison fleet's survivors and escorts them to neighboring 2nd Miltia.

**3 months and 1 week** AA:

A joint strike force consisting of the Durandal, the Cortana, the Lorelei, some of 2nd Miltia's standing forces, and the Federation Beta System garrison's remnant retakes the Beta system. The Lorelei, a Rhinemaiden-class battleship, destroys a Gnosis Cathedral ship. Several E.S.'s were fielded as well (Asher, Dinah, Simeon, Zebulun)

**3 months and 2 weeks **AA:

Katsu is promoted to Governor General (1) of the Beta system, to oversee its fortifications and rebuilding, pending an election by the new colonists of the Beta system. Beta system refugees return to rebuild their lives. 2nd Miltia and citizens of the Kukai Foundation also join in the rebuilding effort. The Kukai Konstruction Krew is called in to help rebuild. For their aid, the Vector Corporation is given several land grants for investment, tax free. Vector invests heavily on factories for commercial products. The Federation commander is promoted to colonel and tasked with defending the Beta system. The Lorelei is tasked to the front against the Gnosis.

**4 months** AA:

Fortifications mostly completed, including an anti-Gnosis Rhinemaiden array. Katsu orders the construction of shipyards, both civilian and military, as well as a drydock for repairs. Construction begins on Bastion, a space fortress conceived by Katsu that rivals Proto Merkabah in size and power (same function too, but without the Song of Nephilim part). Also, to the delight of Mary and Shelley, Katsu orders the secret construction of a ringworld, the Kukai Foundation's newest attraction, using K4's construction nanites.

**5 months **AA:

The Dark Professor joins the Erde Kaiser Project after some persuasion, appeals to vanity, begging, and finally a lot of bragging and snide comments by the Professor. This leads to a bit of problems initially.

**6 months **AA:

The Gnosis Terrorism(2). Shion starts actively liaising with Scientia. Albedo regains some of his powers and starts training Katsu and Jr. A comfortable pattern sets in for our heroes.

**7 months **AA:

Katsu conceives of Project Bleached, an anti-Gnosis weapon project based on KOSMOS' data and using underutilized technologies.

**10 months **AA:

With the war continuing still with no end in sight, construction begins on the Joyeuse, a starship dedicated to ending the war. It is classed as a true Durandal-class dreadnought.

**12 months **AA:

Shion, Miyuki, Canaan, and Doctus of Scientia raid Vector's S-Line Division.

* * *

1 - The title Governor General was dug up for use on Katsu. He was thoroughly surprised when they sprung it on him. In this universe, it is actually a dual military/civil role but Katsu generally stuck with the civil side of things and left the military side to the Colonel. The office of Governor General in antiquity left him in charge of both civil and military affairs. Here, Governor General actually coordinates the two sides during a time of unrest but is capable of stepping in should one side need to be replaced. The retaking of the Beta system was actually Helmer's test for Katsu which led to his promotion. It also expanded Second Miltia's influence and security.

2 - I don't know much about the Gnosis Terrorism. I just read on Wikipedia that it happened. You can go there and check. Originally it did involve Jin and Shion.


	2. Demonstrations

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga I-III

'_Thoughts_'

"Words"

**Xenosaga III: Es last Sich Nicht Lesen **

**Also Sprach Menschheit**

By: Nim Maj

**Chapter 2: Demonstration**

Having finished updating Gaignun of the more mundane issues concerning the running of the Kukai Foundation, Katsu was meeting once again with Wilhelm, President of Vector.

"So it's complete?"

"Yes. I believe we've really outdone ourselves. We certainly couldn't have done it without vector's expertise. Now all we have to do is make the sales pitch to the Federation.

Indeed. So, tell me about these new machines." Wilhelm prompted while sitting back in his chair.

"My personal favorite is the Erde Kaiser Solomon. It is a variable fighter capable of changing configurations between fighter, AMWS, and a form of both called guardian. I was … inspired by a Lost Jerusalem design (1). It would not have been possible without the original Erde Kaisers. I was rather involved with this design. The Solomon emphasizes speed and adaptability. It can fly as fast as a fighter, but has as much firepower as an AMWS. It also has a heavy assault configuration that acts as extra armor and allows it to carry anti-ship payloads. The mass production type modeled after the Solomon is currently called a Princeps. After the tests, I intend to acquire it for my personal use." Katsu concluded while grinning.

"I can see now why you were personally involved." commented Wilhelm as he chuckled wryly. "And the others?"

Next, we have the Erde Kaisers Charlemagne, Alexander, and Barbarossa."

"Ahhh, named after Earth rulers. Fitting."

"Yes. The Charlemagne is a Commander type that focuses on area control. Of them all, it carries the most Airds, 16, to help with crowd control. This is also why it is a 3-seater and carries the least and weakest weapons. It is meant to thin out swarms of enemy fighters and AMWS. Its' successors are called Conquerors. Next we have the Alexander. This is the real ES killer. It focuses on speed, maneuverability, and melee combat power. Jin Uzuki helped design it and it is based on the Reuben. It carries an assortment of melee weapons and a few missile pods but that's it. Oh yes, if there are no ES's to take out, it also carries an anti-ship sword. The production types are called Magnies. (2)"

"Impressive."

"I thought so too. Then we have the Barbarossa. This one is the heavy fire support of the Erde Kaisers. It was designed to use lots of ammunition shooting down opponents. We had a bit of trouble with it and actually had to switch to beam weapons. It's got gatling lasers, missile pods, and can even recombine its' main guns to different configurations. The production series are called Devastators."

"And the fifth?"

"That's the Erde Kaiser that Prof. Dark mostly worked on. My second favorite, Erde Kaiser David.

"David?" Wilhelm asked.

"Named after the king who founded the First Jerusalem, King David." Katsu said matter-of-factly. "The Erde Kaiser David dwarfs the previous Erde Kaisers by a ratio of 6 to 1. It is the only Fortress-class Erde Kaiser. It actually transforms from a mobile fortress to an AMWS. It's got lasers, torpedoes, missiles, the works! It even has that experimental anti-matter cannon on its' back that your techs came up with. But what sets it apart form the others is its' shielding systems.

"That's… quite impressive. Give my regards to the teams who worked on this project. I look forward to seeing them in action at the demonstration."

"I will sir." Katsu said as he got up to leave. "Thank you for your time!"

"No, thank you. If this is successful, we could quiet down Vector's critics in the parliament."

"Well, good luck." Katsu said as he left.

* * *

On the day of the Demonstration, Katsu was talking with Helmer at the lobby of the CAT Testing Center. They were discussing recent events when he spotted a pleasant surprise coming his way in the form of Allen Ridgeley and Shion Uzuki. 'Well well! He's finally making a move! About damn time too.'

"Allen Ridgeley, Shion Uzuki, how fortunate to meet up with you! Shion, you're looking well. Allen, you seem to be making progress. Keep up the good work!" Katsu greeted them with a warm smile.

"Ehehe, hey Katsu." said an embarrassed Allen.

"Katsu! You seem to be doing well for yourself." Shion greeted politely.

"Thank you! It's been a while since we last met. Oh by the way, have you met Representative Helmer? He's been a big supporter of the Foundation. He agreed to let me join him in his private viewing booth." said Katsu as he introduced Helmer.

"Representative." acknowledged Allen and Shion.

"Hello you two! I've heard nothing but glowing reports of your efforts. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"We've also heard a lot about you. Your support has been greatly appreciated." replied Allen.

"So what are you two doing here?" asked Katsu.

"I was going to show the Chief some of the demonstrations today, especially KOSMOS since she worked so hard on her." Allen admitted.

"Alright. Why don't we all go to my booth? We can talk in private there." suggested Helmer.

A chorus of agreements met his proposal.

* * *

After settling into the booth Shion was the first to speak up. "That's the exercise area? It's larger than I expected." she commented to herself. "It's almost like an army bombing range."

"Yes. They're promoting it as an activation test along with a mock battle that's every close to real combat, but… Togashi thinks it's a demonstration by the Salvator faction. If funding gets approved, the military intends to start mass production of the new unit immediately." explained Allen.

They were interrupted by the announcer and soon their attention was drawn to the test area where a single pillar rose from the ground and revealed a hidden platform that raised a white haired figure in revealing swimsuit style dark purple and black body armor.

"That's…KOS-MOS?!" gasped Shion.

"Are you surprised? She looks just like KOS-MOS." said a sullen Allen. "Development code TP-XX, also known as T-elos, the ultimate finished unit. A startling advancement in science as they say."

" T-elos. So, this is the source of your worries?"

"Yeah, well, that's half of it. She's one-half of the new anti-Gnosis weapon system that was brought in to replace KOS-MOS as the core of the Zohar Project."

"Half? Wait a minute. I don't understand. You mean there's another one?"

"Yes. This one's fine. The problem lies with the other one." he paused. "Well, soon you'll understand. But don't be surprised if it shocks you when you see it."

"Hmmm, this is the first I've heard of it. The Kukai Foundation hasn't really been privy to this part of the Zohar Project. We're just the custodians of the Emulators, even if we can hold them all." Katsu said.

"They've also been pretty tight lipped about it in the Parliament. I don't think anyone really knows what's going on except the President and the involved committees. Especially with Yuriev's influence. He managed to install himself as the Project head after all." informed Helmer.

As the demonstration began, swarms of Gnosis were released and began to circle T-elos like vultures. "Those are Gnosis! And there's so many of them! But why are they here?!" Shion asked, surprised.

"The military requisitioned them from Vector for this demonstration. Although Chief...I believe that you would know more about that than me." Allen explained.

"Gnosis...Gnosis seized by Vector!" said Shion as she put the puzzle together. She then put on her glasses to get a closer and clearer look.

Some broke off and opened fire on T-elos' position, briefly obscuring her from view. When the smoke cleared, she was unharmed while the platform she was on was heavily damaged. The Gnosis, seeing their attack fail resorted to swarming all over her, only to be blasted into the wall by what could only have been the Hilbert effect, except powered to the point of causing damage to the Gnosis, not unlike the Rhine Maiden pulse.

Beginning her counterattack, T-elos simply placed her middle and forefinger on her visor and began charging an unknown weapon. After charging she lifted her hand away and all the Gnosis began taking damage from being surrounded in globes of energy. The explosion was just settling down when a survivor attempted to rush her, only for T-elos to simply dodge upwards in a long ascent. The Gnosis tried to follow her and catch her in the air, but was intercepted by T-elos who annihilated it in midair after deploying her sword.

Even Katsu was clapping politely at the display.

"Amazing! Her speed is incredible!" said an awed Shion.

"According to the specs, both her reaction time and Hilbert strength are three times KOS-MOS's version 3 combat frame. She's the Galaxy Federation's trump card."

"Who designed her?" asked Shion.

"No one knows. Not even the staff was informed of where she actually comes from. If we could take apart the OS, we might be able to guess based on how the code's written, but the environment's proprietary, and we can't get anywhere close to it."

"Well that was interesting." commented Katsu.

" I agree." Helmer said with suspicion in his voice.

* * *

Soon KOSMOS' test began. As she walked to her starting point, Shion couldn't contain herself any longer. "KOS-MOS!" she cried out.

"Whoa Shion, calm yourself. We know you're anxious to see her and what they have planned for her but you should calm down." Katsu soothed.

Soon the test area changed configuration, pillars rising from the ground creating a small maze and in one area, the floor retracted as a platform was raised. A familiar dull-golden colored form with yellow lights running all over its' body. Proto Omega.

"What the hell Allen?" asked Katsu as he gripped his chair's armrests, bad memories surfacing.

"Calm down Katsu, I can explain." Allen said nervously.

"Go on." Helmer prompted.

"They're calling it Omega Res Novae." Allen began. "None of us at Vector knows exactly where they got the designs for it."

Narrowing his eyes, Katsu quickly assessed the situation. KOSMOS versus Omega Res Novae... a mismatch if he had ever seen one. The Omega should never have been pitted against KOSMOS. It reeked of stupidity, or worse yet, politics. From what he could remember from Allen's conversation earlier, he suspected the latter. Time to see if he could pull off an upset… "Allen, could you connect me with Togashi and KOSMOS?"

"Huh? Uhm, alright, hold on." As he busied himself with contacting Togashi, Shion looked at Katsu. "What are you trying to do?" she asked.

"An upset. This is a mismatch. Allen?"

"Ah, here you go!" Allen said as he handed the connection gear to Katsu. "Thank you." Katsu replied taking it from Allen

"Togashi, KOSMOS, this is Katsu. Can you hear me?"

"Affirmative" replied KOSMOS.

"Yes sir" answered Togashi.

"Good, first, this is a mismatch. Short of KOSMOS Tertiary weapons, nothing she has stands a chance of punching through Omega's shield as evidenced when the X-Buster failed to do more than cosmetic damage."

"So what do you suggest, sir?" frustration and worry evident in Togashi's voice. "Dont bother punching through. Power for power, strength for strength, the Omega just eclipses KOSMOS. So KOSMOS, use your mobility to maneuver yourself behind the Omega and latch yourself onto a blind spot on the Omega. Use your R-Blade or Plasma Scythe to penetrate a weak spot in the Omega's armor and enter the Omega. Wreak havoc on the Omega's systems, and remove the pilot. Gently of course."

* * *

"Alright KOSMOS, you heard him! Commence operation!" Togashi said as he got into the spirit.

"Affirmative. Commencing operation."

Taking a running leap, she knocked Omega flat on its' back. Deciding to go for more power, KOSMOS activated her Plasma Scythe and plunged it into the neck of the hood, pulling it back and into the dome of the "head." A few more cuts and she was inside just as the Omega began moving. Summoning her chain gun, she unloaded into the delicate electronics of the Omega's interior. Making her way into the cockpit, she activated her Scythe once again and cut another hole to enter it. She then proceeded to blast her way out of the mech while carrying the pilot in one arm. Adjusting her passenger so she could carry the both of them away from the wreckage, KOSMOS landed lightly on top of one of the towers in full view of the observers, a confused and disoriented Abel in her arms.

* * *

"Oh this can't end well." Katsu mused as the stunned audience began shouting. The rest of the demonstrations were called off as Dmitri Yuriev and the heads of the Zohar project were detained for war crime investigations (3).

* * *

A/N

1- Can anyone guess what inspired him?

2- Alexandros Magnos: Alexander the Great

3- I'm pretty sure that using normal children as child soldiers is a war crime. The way Yuriev was using Abel is a blatant violation of Abel's "human" rights, insofar as he is a human (with a special connection to U-Do, but I'm pretty sure he would pass all definitions of the term "human"). It's amazing no one ever blew the whistle on it, even if only he could pilot the Omega Res Novae competently. Either way, because KOSMOS' demonstration was publicized (in this case broadcasted), the entire Federation and even Ormus now knows who the pilot is. This will lead to quite the public outcry and the Salvator faction will lose a lot of support for using child soldiers, even if the Gnosis are whittling away at the Federation. It's one thing to use child formed Realians as weapons, but an entirely different matter to use real 10-12 year olds to fight. Yuriev didn't even clear it with his superiors due to the need to keep what Abel is secret for his plans to work. And that will now work against him.

Oh, and a shout out to Also Sprach Mina. Congratulations on graduating!

Dimitri Yuriev's Salvator Faction, the first to fall!

Please tell me what you think so far!


	3. Opening Moves

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga I-III

'_Thoughts_'

"Words"

**Xenosaga III: Es last Sich Nicht Lesen **

**Also Sprach Menschheit**

By: Nim Maj

**Chapter 3: Opening Moves**

Katsu sighed as he stepped out of the Parliament hearings. Looking down to his companion, "I guess no good deed goes unpunished, eh kid?" Abel just looked up at him. "If you're old enough to kill, do you think you're old enough to drink?" Abel continued looking at him. Grimacing, Katsu continued. "Don't start. Alcohol can turn even the most calm and collected men into raving lunatics." Katsu then held Abel's hand as he walked off to find the bureaucrats he was supposed to tell about the change in the chain of command.

* * *

Everyone was gathered on the bridge of the Durandal. Allen, Jr, Shion, Jin, chaos, Mary, Shelley, MOMO, Albedo, Ziggy, were all present for this staff meeting, the bridge bunnies of the Durandal working at their posts.

"Allow me to begin with a situational report." Katsu started off. "The Zohar Project is on hold while investigations are carried out on its' former leaders. I have already been called in to the preliminary hearings and to give my input and advice. At the same time, the Elsa is trapped within a slowly shrinking hypersphere where the Unknown Landmass used to be. Also in our list of problems is the steady advance of the Gnosis and Ormus into Federation territory. Are there any questions so far?"

"Nah, continue. I just wanna say that I would have loved to see the look on our father's face when the Federation came to arrest him." snickered Jr.

"What about the Elsa?" asked a concerned Shion.

"Alright, I'll deal with that first. Jr. and Canaan briefed me on the situation and Canaan has also come up with a plan to rescue our errant comrades. Apparently it can only be pierced by a high energy weapon equivalent to Omega's Phase Transfer cannon. Unfortunately we won't be able to use it because of the freeze, and because we really can't justify the use of Omega for a mission that never happened." Katsu explained, his words laden with hints. "So were going to use the next best thing, KOSMOS' Tertiary weapons system."

"Eh? We can do that?" asked Jr.

"Of course! KOSMOS should have the power to break through!" Shion said with excitement. "But wait, can we get the clearance to use her?" she added doubtfully.

"No worries. We move on to KOSMOS. During the hearing I gave my honest opinion as one of the participating weapons developers and recommended to the Federation Parliament to adopt T-elos as the next generation anti-Gnosis combat android over KOSMOS."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Parliament, it is, in my honest opinion to the Federation's advantage to accept TP-XX as the next generation of anti-Gnosis android. She eclipses KOSMOS' performance by three times. Although KOSMOS is capable of defeating Omega Res Novae, it was through the use of tactics that she defeated her opponent. I have little doubt that even T-elos would have been defeated by Omega should it have been matched against it in a match of pure power. The demonstration was flawed in that it pitted two entirely different classes of weapons against each other, like comparing apples with oranges. It is my personal opinion that this match was politically motivated. A far more informative match would have been T-elos versus KOSMOS, but as far as performance, I go with my recommendation. This does not go so far to mean that Vector did not fulfill their contract. It only means that someone else did better. Both are actually viable systems, with T-elos the better by a significant amount."

* * *

"What!? Why?" were the various responses.

"As I said, I gave my honest opinion. T-elos was the better choice. As a result, they voted to scrap KOSMOS and start production of the T-elos series."

"Katsu! Why?!" cried a devastated Shion. "Allen? Did you know about this?" she demanded of the brown haired man.

"Y-yes Chief! But you really need to hear him out!" said a cowering Allen, hands crossed in his defense.

"Hear what Katsu?"

"Well…" he began.

* * *

**Flashback**

Katsu and Roth Mantel entered the room that housed KOSMOS.

"Hey Katsu!" Allen greeted. "Oh, Roth Mantel. So what brings you two here?"

"Oh I'm just here to offer congratulations. You're KOSMOS acquitted herself well in battle. I'm impressed. It's just too bad that it wasn't impressive enough." Roth said with an air of superiority. "Now that you've shown us how to do it, I'm sure that T-elos could do even better."

"Hmph. What do you mean not impressive enough? KOSMOS took down an Omega! Alone!"

"Oh joy!" Roth said sarcastically. "You beat a child." He drawled.

"Okay that's enough. If you can't act civil just wait outside." Katsu said in annoyance. "Chief Ridgeley, pack your things. By majority vote of the Federation Parliament, the KOSMOS project is officially disbanded. Here are the official orders." Taking it, an ashen faced Allen looked at it with dread. After rereading the orders Allen snapped up and started shouting orders. "All right you heard him! Let's get KOSMOS packed up and moved to the Cortana. Move it everyone!"

Looking confused, a slack-jawed Roth Mantel looked around in confusion. "What's going on sir?" he asked Katsu.

"At around 2100 hours last night, the KOSMOS project was officially scrapped. Shortly after, the KOSMOS project was sold to the Kukai Foundation as military surplus. Thus, as the designated representative of the Kukai Foundation, I assigned KOSMOS and her support crew to the Cortana."

* * *

"So you see, you have nothing to fear." said a grinning Katsu as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "KOSMOS is now the official property of the Kukai Foundation, and ours to do as we please."

"Hah! Real slick Katsu!" crowed Jr.

"Thank you…" said Shion quietly as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Turning to her, Katsu continued. "Now Shion, as you never officially resigned from the Kukai Foundation's employ, when you get back from your vacation, perhaps you would like to oversee KOSMOS' maintenance as well as our Realians in addition to joining the strike team again? If you agree Little Master?"

" Heck yeah!"

"I look forward to working with our princess again." added Albedo.

"Oh you guys!" said an openly emotional Shion as she attempted to hold back her tears.

"It's alright Chief." said a concerned Allen as he wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"I hate to rain on your bright day but we aren't through yet. Unfortunately the Gedalya region is under martial law, but by offering the assistance of the Kukai Foundation, we have been cleared to investigate the Unknown Landmass and recover any information it contains." Turning to Jr, he bowed. "Little Master, I await your final approval, but I was able to organize this: if the Durandal can be sent to Gedalya to reinforce the Andras Fleet under Commodore Jose Xavier, they will allow the Cortana to launch an expedition to investigate the Landmass. This is what it's designed for anyway, and it's not as combat oriented as the Durandal. Vector has already agreed."

"How the heck did you convince them to do that?" he asked, honestly surprised.

"I convinced the Federation Parliament that with the Zohar Project stalled we needed a break. By retaking Gedalya the Federation could build up morale and stall the Ormus advance. President Wilhelm was open to the idea of sending the Cortana mostly because he found out that I told KOSMOS how to beat Omega and caused Dr. Yuriev's plans to backfire. He was still kind of giddy over the fact." Katsu explained. "For someone of his reputation, his giggles seemed really creepy." Katsu mumbled distractedly (1).

"Hmmm, sounds good. And we can covertly pick up the Elsa while we're at it. Do it."

"Very well then Little Master. Oh, and Shion, while you're on the Cortana, could you do something for me? Whenever I look at T-elos, I remember the power gap between KOSMOS and her. I know it's rather petty of me, but I get a kind of "gun envy" whenever I see her. So, if you could, could you upgrade KOSMOS? If it comes down to a fight, I would like the stronger android. After all, there's always a next time." Katsu finished lamely.

"Heehee, sure Katsu. I'll see what I can do." Shion giggled in relief.

"Anything else?" Katsu asked.

"What about mommy?" asked MOMO in a small voice, gaining everyone's attention.

"That's right. This is one of the bad news. Juli Mizrahi, along with most of the Contact Subcommittee has been detained pending a full investigation." Walking over to MOMO he got down on one knee before her and took one of her hands in his. "MOMO, I promise you that nothing will happen to her. Your mother, as one of those who knew Abel was piloting the Omega did not expose Dr. Yuriev. Because she didn't, she may face demotion up to imprisonment. I will personally make sure she does not suffer unnecessarily. As long as you continue loving her, she will always have something to help her hope for the future. So stay alive and well, and eventually you will both get through this. Okay?"

MOMO sniffed with restrained sobs. "Okay Katsu. I will."

Standing up Katsu addressed Jr. "Little master, would it be alright if I assigned either Cecy or Kat to command the Durandal?"

"Sure. We're gonna need Mary and Shelley on the Cortana though, so make do with what you have."

"So, everyone, do we have a plan?"

"Yup. By the way, what are you gonna do Katsu?" Albedo asked.

"Aside from helping in the investigation and running the Foundation from here, I will be babysitting Abel who was handed off to me for some reason. I somehow get the feeling someone is messing with me (2). I'll also be looking for Master Gaignun. He hasn't been returning my messages."

"Hmmm, try using your URTV link. It might help. Unless he's blocking you off for a reason."

"I see. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Shion, KOSMOS, Allen, Jin, Jr., Albedo, MOMO, Ziggy, Mary, and Shelley boarded the Cortana and headed out to investigate the Unknown Landmass and rescue the Elsa.

In the meantime, Katsu stayed behind to tend to Foundation and Federation matters aided by Katarina. Cecilia took the Durandal and the reinforcements from Bastion and some of the Kukai/Vector prototype warships being developed to reinforce the Andras Fleet and retake Gedalya so as to distract Ormus from the Cortana's presence.

This was also the first glimpse the public had of the mass-produced Erde Kaisers fresh from construction on Bastion. They would be instrumental in not only driving out the Ormus' presence in Gedalya, but also in leaving a lasting impression on the Federation military, of the power of the Erde Kaisers. Due to their usefulness, and the glowing reports from the Andras Fleet, this prompted the Federation Parliament to increase the number of Erde Kaisers being produced by Vector. It also had one other effect. It catapulted Katsu into the spotlight, and his advice and input was sought in order to test him for usefulness.

* * *

A/N

1 - It was around this time that Wilhelm sneezed.

2 - Wilhelm sneezed again.

In response to Mina's review, the anime that inspired the Solomon is actually the Robotech/Macross series, specifically the VF-1 Valkyrie and all its' descendants. I'm also glad you like the names. Next time, Project Bleach is revealed!

Please Read and Review! I may award you with Omakes! (See the first scene of this chapter for an example.)


	4. Judgement

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga I-III

'Thoughts'

"Words"

**Xenosaga III: Es last Sich Nicht Lesen**

**Also Sprach Menschheit**

**By: Nim Maj**

**Chapter 4: Judgement**

"Representatives, I am ready to present my report." Katsu addressed the Federation Assembly. "As per instructions, I began my investigation into the actions of Dr. Yuriev as head of the Zohar Project. It is my conclusion that the Director had a workable plan." It was really. Draw the Immigrant Fleet into battle with Merkabah, and activate the Song of Nephilim system to lure Gnosis into the area. Then activate Merkabah's X-Buster to absorb the Gnosis and deal damage to the ships of the Immigrant Fleet. "Unfortunately, this plan has several exploitable flaws as pointed out in my report. Also, it seems primarily directed against the Immigrant Fleet and not the threat that the Gnosis are presenting. It is the Gnosis, not the Immigrant Fleet, that threatens mankinds existence. In the end, we do not know how effective the Merkabah would be against the Gnosis' sheer numbers. They could simply overwhelm Merkabah's defenders before the Merkabah can absorb all of them."

"Thank you Mr. Kuno. Now what about the other part, Dr. Yuriev's alleged war crimes?" the Executive Director of the Federation asked.

"Unfortunately, this part of the plan is even more illogical. Omega Res Novae, despite its potential, is piloted by an utter novice when it comes to combat experience. It relies purely on the Omega's sheer overwhelming power. This is augmented, somewhat, by the introduction of the Erde Kaisers, but considering that the Erde Kaisers have only been recently introduced, and this plan has been a year in the process, Dr. Yuriev likely intended to field the Omega with known forces, all of which unfortunately, have proven less than up to the task of taking down an Ein Sof, which have been observed to be piloted by elite pilots. I could go on, but the rest is in my report. In conclusion, I do not believe that Dr. Yuriev was justified in his breaking of Child Labor and Humanitarian Laws. We are not yet desperate enough to arm children to fight our wars for us." Another demerit included that Abel was the ONLY person able to pilot Omega Res Novae, leaving it vulnerable, should the pilot be incapacitated. Not something you would bet the existence of mankind on if one has better options. Another was the fact that it was powered by a new unrecorded and unstable Zohar Emulator. On the capital, this could be bad news. Just look at Ariadne and Miltia, two recent examples. "Unless all files are declassified to the investigative teams however, that is as much as we can theorize. As I do not believe that Dr. Yuriev suffers from incompetence, I must suspect an ulterior motive.

The Executive Director considered Katsu's report briefly before turning to Yuriev, "So Director, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Hmph," Yuriev snorted, "The investigators are clearly unable to comprehend my full plan, one that must remain Top Secret, lest the Immigrant Fleet discover it and move to counter it. I strongly object to this... farce. Still, I challenge the investigators to come up with a superior plan."

Katsu accepted that challenge. "Hmmm, let me think." He said while closing his eyes and adopting a thinker's pose.

"I assure this Assembly that everything is under control. Merkabah is powerful enough to destroy Abel's Ark allowing us to recover the Original Zohar. Once it is under our control, nothing, not even the Immigrant Fleet or the Gnosis will be able to stop us." Yuriev declared grandly. "Abel's contribution is a necessary sacrifice. One he is willing to make." He added in admission.

"Alright. I've got it." Katsu interrupted. "First, turn your attention to your consoles." Katsu said while he worked on his. "I am sending you all a file that is the groundwork of my plan. Please watch it."

* * *

Albedo (in Katsu's original body, but sporting his own white hair) was seen, trying to light a campfire in a forest clearing. After several failed attempts, he growls, stands up, whips out a pistol and pulls the trigger. A small flame ignites from the end and Albedo successfully ignites the campfire. He begins cackling.

The camera then moves up, above the treeline to show the horizon. Except instead ofa horizon curving down hiding the rest of the terrain, it curves _up_. Tall walls can be seen on the edges as they narrow to a point on the horizon curving up and getting more distant, forming a band. One can see seas and landmasses. The horizon continues curving up as the camera pans up until the camera is pointed straight 'up' to see the band continuing to curve off the screen.

A pleasing female voice is then heard, "Halo, a slice of heaven. Brought to you by the Kukai Foundation." The Kukai Foundation and the Kukai Konstruction Krew logos fade in on opposite sides of the band. After a bit the video ends.

* * *

A ringworld. The Kukai Foundation was building an inhabitable ringworld. Clearly a step up from the weather control of the Kukai Foundation. "How is this possible?" asked a stunned member of the Assembly.

"Ahem," Katsu coughed to draw their attention. "Halo is considered an open secret of the Kukai Foundation. It was originally conceived by me as a present for the Little Master. However this secrecy was suspicious and the Commerce Committee investigated me. Fortunately, I proved that I had the approval of Gaignun Kukai to go ahead with this project and try to keep it secret from the Little Master for as long as possible. I hope you can all keep this from him?" It was also a good time for the Kukai Foundation. Not only had the project been kept secret, but the various members of the Commerce Committee had begun jockeying for advertisement rights with the Kukai Foundation. Everyone wanted to be part of what was turning into a Wonder of Human engineering. All without the public or Jr. noticing.

"As interesting as this project is," the Executive Director interrupted, "how is this related to your plan?" he asked.

"Halo is extremely large. Around 12,000 kilometres in diameter!" Katsu began. Then he dropped the bombshell. "I intend to turn the structure of Halo into a planet –wide Rhine Maiden array." Silence met his declaration.

Katsu continued to explain. "We know from experience that the Hilbert effect can be used to damage the Gnosis. The Rhine Maiden array developed by Vector is based on the Hilbert effect. Recently, T-ELOS has displayed a Hilbert effect generator that can damage Gnosis. In addition, KOSMOS' Hilbert effect generator, which is small enough to fit inside her body, was capable of affecting an entire solar system filled with Gnosis, refer to her recovery by the Kukai Foundation after the destruction of the 117th Marine Division. From that starting point, we can construct giant Hilbert effect generators to be focused and directed by Halo's shape. That alone could secure the star cluster for humanity from Gnosis invasion. Also, if we were to somehow connect the Zohar Emulators to the ring or generators, we could possibly, and I stress _possibly_, clear a quarter of the galaxy of the Gnosis" Here Katsu paused as he considered something. "And considering that the Original Zohar is unknown magnitudes _stronger_ than the Emulators, if we were to connect it, we could possibly clear the galaxy of Gnosis. Probably a bit further out actually."

The silence was finally broken by the Executive Director. "Timetable?"

"Hmmm," Katsu considered the question. "Probably six months. It would take four to five years to make Halo inhabitable, but since we only need the ring shape, yes six months. We don't need it to be inhabitable 24/7 just yet. Also, the sheer power we are going to be using would largely negate the impurities in the metal. The Rhine Maiden pulse may be uneven, but still cover the star cluster, or most of it anyway. It would also take around 1 year if we were to start from scratch, provided we had an unused asteroid belt we could use for the base materials."

"Six months? I find that highly unlikely."scoffed Yuriev.

"Normally yes, but thanks to a new construction technique I designed, it can be completed within the aforementioned timetable." This construction technique involved Nanomachine Colonies being spread throughout the structure. Instead of making it one-shot however, thanks to the introduction of colony 'queens', new orders could be sent to the nanites to order them to change the structure, or activate or deactivate them. Katsu hesitated, "IF, and I stress the 'if' part, we run into unconceived problems, it could extend from six more months to a year."

"I see." Said the Executive Director. "And the cost?" he queried.

"For the current Halo? Nothing. Unless we need more asteroids to be moved." This was because the nanites could even construct more 'queens', thus providing for a growing nanite population. The nanite population could continue multiplying exponentially or even break down nanites to be used in the construction. "Our new construction method is best for megastructures. Halo is one. In fact we are still within the budget for this project. For a new Halo however, it would be a minimum of 200,000 credits. Unfortunately, the Halo would also be constructed much slower. The more you invest in a Halo, the faster it is built." Katsu explained.

"Very well, are there any questions before I make my decisions?" After waiting a while the Executive Director continued. "So be it. By the power vested in my as the Executive Director of the Galaxy Federation, I remove Doctor Dmitri Yuriev from his position as Director of the Zohar Project, to be prosecuted by the Contact Subcommittee to the full extent of the law. In addition, I hereby release Katsuyori Kuno from his duties as Governor-General of the Beta System and appoint him to the position of Director of the Zohar Project. I call this Assembly to an end." The Executive Director announced. Then he turned to Katsu. "Our Future is in your hands Director."

'No Pressure.' was left unsaid.

* * *

Katsu was making his rounds, putting the Zohar Project officially under his control, telling the project heads about the change in directors. However, when he got to T-ELOS' control room… T-ELOS and Roth Mantel weren't there. His assistants however appeared to be packing up.

"What on earth?" mumbled Katsu with a confused expression. "What is going on here?" he shouted to the scientists.

Gaining the attention of the scientists, one answered, "Excuse me sir, but you can't be here. We just received orders to pack up and leave. T-ELOS is going to be moved to be mass produced."

Growling Katsu replied, "I gave no such order yet! That's why I'm here! Command of the Zohar Project has passed to me." Katsu showed the datapad with his authorizations. "Now get me Roth Mantel!"

"B-but, he was the one who gave the orders and went ahead with T-ELOS!" the confused scientist stuttered.

Katsu glared at the poor scapegoat. "Where?" he demanded in a threatening tone.

"B-bay 15! Sir!" he blubbered.

"Security!" Katsu shouted into his device as he gave orders to detain Roth Mantel. Unfortunately, it was all in vain. Roth Mantel and T-ELOS weren't in Bay 15. They weren't to be found anywhere on the planet at all.

* * *

Katsu found himself in front of yet another Parliamentary hearing. The Executive Director, many Representatives, and the Contact Subcommittee were hearing Katsu's report on his findings. Suffice to say that what he did find was disturbing, enough to detain Dr. Yuriev in a maximum security prison. In the meantime, the Federation military was quietly preparing for a possible hostile takeover from the Salvatore faction while Katsu and other investigators gathered the information to convict him. Katsu however was still cementing his control over the Zohar Project. And with T-ELOS gone, he had to come up with a new anti-Gnosis android, or something similar.

"And that ends my report thus far Sirs."

"Hmmm, this is troubling. Leave this matter to us. It is not for you to remedy."

"Thank you sir. Finally, the last item on my agenda is a replacement anti-Gnosis android to replace T-ELOS." Katsu said.

"Oh? Aren't the KOS-MOS units enough?" asked the Executive Director.

"Sadly, no sir. Although good, T-ELOS was three times better, faster, and stronger at only a slight change in price. They also suffer from a logistics problem that may affects the regular forces as well. The details are in the report I'm sending you now." Katsu said as he did just that. Essentially, KOS-MOS, T-ELOS, their mass production units and the regular forces were constrained by logistics. They had to pack up, move, and then engage the enemy. Lather, rinse, repeat.

"And your solution?" queried the Executive Director.

"Battle Droids. Lots and Lots of Battle Droids. I'm sending you the proposal now."

The proposal, known to the Kukai Foundation as Project Bleach, called for Battle Droids built in substantial numbers to negate the Gnosis' sheer numbers and even their ability to transform their victims into Gnosis should it happen. Basically, the Battle Droids would be cheap, easily produced, amassed in the billions (as opposed to the KOS-MOS and T-ELOS lines' thousands), _and built with a nanomachine self-repair system_.

The design was rather simple, a dirty-white painted Terminator-style humanoid Battle Droid. Complete with a white skull mask, Katsu nicknamed them Immortals.

The original plan called for Hilbert-generator equipped Battle Droids or light tanks to make the Gnosis vulnerable, then have the Droids finish them off with regular weapons, but preferably lasers as they were all-around better and cheaper. In fact, the Kukai Foundation had some thanks to the idea coming from Katsu, serving as a backup in case the Foundation's regular police weren't able to control the situation. But now he was selling the idea to the Federation.

Oh, and yes, there was one more selling point for the Immortals. They could be transferred via the Unus Mundus Network. _En Masse_. That's right. Many could be moved anywhere in the cluster via the UMN, thus allowing near instant reaction to invasion. For a small fee for Vector, the custodian of the UMN of course.

It did not occur to anyone at the time, perhaps because they were too busy trying to survive first, but the Immortals could be equipped and programmed to use regular weapons against humans. The Gnosis were assigned first priority, with anti-Gnosis weaponry and Hilbert generators. Then later it occurred to them to use the Immortals against rebels like the Immigrant Fleet and Ormus. _Finally, each other_.

The proposal met with unanimous, if cautious, approval.

* * *

A.N. It's been so long! But I'm finally back! Woohoo! I've just graduated and got a job teaching so I'm kinda busy but don't worry, I think I've found enough time to get in a bit of work. So I'll get things done even if I won't post regularly.

I deeply apologise for my dry spell. I haven't written since 2009. Writer's block, Graduation, and an overall disenchantment with writing have taken their toll. But I have overcome!

Anyway, Project Bleach is based on the Necrons out of Warhammer 40000. Project halo is of course, from the Halo games from Bungie.

Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
